iCarly Adventures!
by PrincessSeddie
Summary: I have realised that most fan fictions are focused on ships, so I want to write a fan fiction about normal iCarly adventures. Shipping if any:   Seddie & Creddie, because iCarly has both. Follow Carly Sam Freddie & the rest On their adventures!


iCarly Adventures

I have realised that most fan fictions are focused on ships, so I want to write a fan fiction about normal iCarly adventures. Shipping if any: Seddie & Creddie, because iCarly has both.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

None of the contact belongs to me.

Chapter one- Parrots and Pups.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Freddies P.O.V

It was a sunny day in Seattle.

It was a change because all week it was raining all week.

All was going well until the strangest thing happened…

Sam came in with a parrot on her shoulder…

Normal P.O.V

'What should we do on the next iCarly?' Carly asked with a questionable tone.

Freddie looked at her.

'We could always get Sam and put her in a dress while on the air' he said with a smirk.

'Freddie!' Carly started.

'Behave!' she finished with a stern tone.

'It's ok Carls, I'll get him back' Sam said before closing the iCarly studio door.

She had clearly heard him outside the door.

'Whatever' Freddie said while rolling his eyes.

Carly ran over and was about to hug Sam.

'SAM! I thought that-…is that a parrot?' Carly asked with a questionable but scared and freaked out tone.

'Yup' Sam replied back.

'Where did you find a parrot!' Carly asked.

'My mom is dating a pet shop owner this week, he gave me a parrot to leave him and her alone for the afternoon' Sam said back

'Right….of course he did' Carly said back

Freddie was typing on his laptop.

'I just had an idea on how to get Freddie back…' Sam said with a mischievous smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Meanwhile Downstairs . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gibbys P.O.V

Me and Spencer started talking,

Talking about who was the toughest when it came too sad movies…

And now, here we are watching the sad movie Shadow The Wonder Pup.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Shadow! Don't go in there! Mama Wanda has called the pound!' Spencer cried out.

'NO SHADOW!' Gibby also cried out to the tv.

They both screamed 'He's behind you!' when the dog catcher was behind him.

'Pause!' Spencer said as jumped up from the sofa.

'WHY!' Gibby shouted.

'I have too pee, … unless you wanna sit on a wet sofa…' Spencer replied

'Ok fine, but be quick! Shadows just got caught by the dog catcher!' Gibby said back.

Spencer ran upstairs and past the iCarly studio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Meanwhile in the iCarly studio . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam looked at the parrot.

'DORK DORK DORK DORK DORK DORK DORK!' Sam yelled at the parrot'

'Dork!, squawk!, Dork!, squawk!, Dork!, squawk!,' The parrot said over and over'

Sam laughed.

Freddie sighed.

'Thank you Sam, I _really_ wanted a bird calling me a dork over and over' Freddie said sarcastically.

'You're welcome then!' Sam said with a mischievous smile on her face.

'YA KNOW WHAT SAM?' Freddie shot at her.

'What Freddie!' Sam shot back

'DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TOO-' Freddie started.

Soon they were in a big fight.

'UGH I'm going to get some food' Carly said before going downstairs.

When she got there, she saw spencer and Gibby on the sofa.

'NO SHADOW! DON'T CHOSE CHARLOTTE! SHE ONLY WANTS YOU FOR YOUR BONES!' Spencer started.

'YEAH! Chose Angel!' Gibby yelled

'ANGEL LOVES YOU FOR YOU!' Spencer and Gibby both yelled out.

'What_ are_ you doing… ' Carly said.

'Watching Shadow the wonder pup' Spencer '

'Oh…' Carly said back.

'He is about too chose Charlotte, but Charlotte isn't good for him! CHARLOTTE ONLY WANTS HIM FOR HIS BONES!' Spencer yelled at the tv.

Carly nodded.

'Yeah… dogs that just want dogs for bones are bad dogs…' Cary said and tried not to laugh.

'YEAH THEY ARE' Spencer said back.

All of a sudden Carly heard footsteps on the stair case.

'DORK! DORK! DORK! DORK!' the parrot kept re-saying.

'UGH! MAKE IT STOP!' Freddie said

'Never, this amuses me way too much' Sam said with a big smile on her face.

'NOOOO! DON'T LICK CHARLOTTE!' Spencer cried.

Sam looked at Carly.

'Whats spencer laughing –' Sam started.

'Don't ask' Carly cut her off.

Freddie put his hands on his head.

'**YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm going to The Groovy Smoothies!' Freddie shouted before going out the door and slamming it'** '**Awe my fun is over… or is it?' Sam thought to herself before going out the door.** **Meanwhile on the sofa Spencer and Gibby looked at each other.** '**I'm not caving…' Spencer said at Gibby.** '**Me either…' Gibby said back. ** **They both stared at each other.** **There was silence for a while…** **Before they both broke out crying...** '**ANGEL AND SHADOW ARE JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!' Spencer cried into his tissue.** '**Shadow hearts Angel!' Gibby said before blowing into his tissue.** '**And I'm going to leave now…' Carly said before taking her toast and going upstairs…**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Meanwhile outside the door . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Freddie's moved to the North Pole and there's a chance he is going to be eaten by a polar bear!' Sam said 25 times to the parrot.

As soon as he started saying it she pushed the button of Miss Benson's door bell and hide behind the wall.

Miss Benson opened the door.

'Freddie's moved to the North Pole and there's a chance he is going to be eaten by a polar bear!,

'Freddie's moved to the North Pole and there's a chance he is going to be eaten by a polar bear!'

Miss Benson screamed.

She ran inside and came out with a ton of suitcases and her first aid kit.

'MOMMYS COMING FREDDIE BEAR!' Miss Benson said and she ran down the stars with her suitcases.

Sam laughed as she watched Miss Benson flee for the airport.

I have realised that most fan fictions are focused on ships, so I want to write a fan fiction about normal iCarly adventures. Shipping if any:

Seddie & Creddie, because iCarly has both. Follow Carly Sam Freddie & the rest On their adventures!


End file.
